Strange Dreams
by demoncat22
Summary: It was certainly not what he expected. Then again, it did teach him more than he cared to admit. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Where in the name of giant carrots in heaven was he?

Oh right.

Asleep.

That meant Sandy probably had something to do with this.

Although, this place looked diferent from his usual dreams.

Not that much different, but different all the same.

He seemed to be in a sort of park, with many, many, many, many bushes that would no doubt be great places to hide his coloured eggs.

What struck him as odd was the teenager in a blue blazer who was staring at him with a puzzled frown.

As if trying to dissect him with his eyes and find all his inner most secrets.

Huh.

Kinda reminded him of lab scientists.

He shivered involuntarily.

If this was a nightmare...

Well, it had better not be or he and Sandy would have a loooooooong talk over hot cocoa.

Just because he had gotten back at Jack for that horrible prank he did last week, does not mean Sandy had to take his place.

He looked around.

No one was behind him.

But children usually stopped believing after the age of 11.

Usually.

…

Oh yes, this was a dream.

He should just go along with it.

"What're you staring at?"

"You."

Well that was direct.

Not to mention blunt.

He hopped a few feet forward, eyeing the one before him with suspicion.

"I've never had a fantasy dream before, I wonder if this is how it feels like. Although I am certain a giant rabbit is not in my conscience."

This guy was obviously a nutcase.

Oh look, someone was kind enough to add Jack in his dreams.

Dammit!

The one last safe haven he had!

RUINED!

"Do you know him?"

He looked back to the teen, who was pointing at a laughing Jack Frost trying to to splat him with snowballs.

"...Unfortunately."

Sympathy appeared on the stranger's features.

"I understand."

"No you don't." he objected, glaring at Jack while ducking and yet still conversing with the strange teen. "The pain of being on Frostbite's hit list is unimaginable."

The boy smiled faintly.

"Yet you would not trade him for any other."

He scowled.

"I'd be glad to be rid of that pest!"

"Lies do not suit anyone and i've had enough of them in reality."

"What would you know about Frostbite?"

The human looked at Jack and shrugged before dodging a rogue snowball.

"I don't know him, but I know someone like him. Annoying, carefree, irritating, showing up at the worst possible time, leaving you to clean up the mess, thinks everything is a game, has the attention span of a three year old... I could go on."

He narrowed his eyes.

That...explained Frostbite perfectly!

"But," the teen stressed, ocean blue eyes willing him to understand. "He would get you out of trouble should you need the help. He could be your worst nightmare, but you can always count on him to have your back. Friends that you want to murder, yet would not trade for the world."

He eyed the human warily before his doubtful gaze settled on Jack.

"Frostbite?" he pointed in disbelief.

"Call him whatever you want." the stranger said dismissively. "You'd still rush to him if he needed help."

He had never been so utterly confused in his life.

Him?

Care about that goofball?

"I've a... friend just like yours." the teen cringed at the word 'friend' as if were a bad joke. "Enters my home without permission and setting traps everywhere."

Now didn't that sound familiar.

"Although I manage to dodge some of them..." the boy grimaced and gingerly tugged at his hair. "There are some that are just...too fast for me."

There was a slight pause in that sentence, as if admitting the traps were better than expected were a very painful challenge.

"I have never been so happy to see light." the stranger muttered. "It's a good thing he lived nearer to another friend of mine he liked to annoy... that poor half-brit..."

He seemed to have been forgotten.

He clapped his paws in front of the pale face.

The teen started in surprise.

He cleared his throat.

"And where do you think he'd be in? The naughty list or the nice list?" he asked, sitting beside the teen on the wooden bench.

"Naughty." came the immediately reply.

He smirked.

Suddenly, the teen went rigid.

"He's here..."

The whisper somehow sent chills up his spine.

"OH, TANTEI-KUN!"

He flattened his ears at the holler.

"I can't imagine what'll happen if our friends meet, and frankly, I don't want to." the teen muttered, ducking under the bench. "It was nice knowing you while it lasted."

"I don't know about you, buddy, but i'm running for it." he yelled over the noise, thumping his foot on the ground twice.

"Good luck." the teen answered, giving him a small salute.

"OH, KANGAROO~"

"TANTEI-KUN~"

""AHHHHHHHHHHH!""

* * *

He punched the first thing he came into contact with when he woke up.

"Ah!"  
Sitting up, he glared at the winter spirit, who was now sporting a broken nose.

"What- what was that for?"

He looked around him before his steady death glare landed back on Jack.

"For trying to drown me in snow. AGAIN."

"You didn't have to punch me! It hurts!"

Jack winced, standing up and looking completely miserable.

He stared for a few seconds, then sighed.

"Come on, we're heading to the workshop."

He stood, taking hold of a deathly cold arm.

Jack gave a start of surprise and looked at him with questioning icy blue eyes.

And he was reminded briefly of ocean blue.

"You gonna stare at me all day or are we gonna get something to stop the bleeding before Tooth kills me?"

Jack grinned.

He huffed.

This meant nothing.

* * *

He shot up, covered in sweat and looking around n a panic.

Before seeing nothing and sinking into the covers again.

"It was just a nightmare..."

"Hey, Shin-chan!"  
"Ah!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, there is this thing called patience. I wonder of you've heard of it."

He saw Kuroba look up at him out of the corner of his eyes, his intense gaze leaving the window where small snowflakes were falling slowly.

"And why are you here? Isn't it Hakuba's turn to babysit you?"

He directed the last question to a certain half-brit sitting next to him, reading the newest Night Baron novel that was just sent over from America by his reporter-escaping father.

Hakuba glanced at him, then turned back to the book.

"I saw you were home, and thought Kuroba would like to see you again."

_Kaito was bothering me, so I came here to make sure I don't suffer alone._

"I see."

_Damn you_.

Hakuba's lips curled into a small smirk, and he almost scowled.

Almost.

Because he was a detective.

A mature, composed detective.

"Glaring won't make it snow faster." he muttered to his fidgeting look-a-like, who he had made the mistake of giving three lollipops to.

"Maybe it will. You don't know everything."

"If you can prove it wrong, please do."

There was a really creepy, malicious, _frightening_ smile that suddenly appeared on Kuroba's lips.

What the hell had he done?!

* * *

"You don't believe me, Tantei-kun," he trudged up the small hill, panting. "I'll show you. I'll show all of you!" he cackled.

A strong wind blew past him, and his scarf flew away with the wind.

He huffed, but snapped his fingers.

The white cloth was back in it's rightful place around his neck.

"I'll make it snow so hard, you won't know what hit you."

"I thought that was my job."

He looked behind him, and put his hands on his hips.

"But it's my job to make Tantei-kun and that Hakuba bastard miserable. And who are you? I thought I was the only one allowed to levitate."

"What are you? A spirit, sprite.."

"I'm human." he mocked pondering his answer. "At least I think I am, it's hard to tell, with my wonderfully good looks and magnificent talent."

He shrugged, grinning.

"Kuroba Kaito." he offered a rose.

"Why thank you." the teen grinned, accepting the white flower. "Jack."

"No full name? I'm hurt." he placed a gloved hand on his chest, pouting.

The wind blew again.

"Jack Frost."

He raised an eyebrow.

Then he remembered his mission, and the reason he climbed up this godforsaken hill.

"Well then, Jack Frost," he drawled, a familiar KID smile creeping on his lips.

"What say we go hunting?'

* * *

"This is all you fault."

He turned around, eyes squinted in an effort to see through all the snow, as he glared at his companion.

"What? You brought him here."

In his opinion, this was Hakuba's fault.

"And it's been an hour, fourty-six minutes, twenty-one seconds and fifty-three milliseconds that Kuroba's been gone. I'm not taking the blame when the police arrive."

"I'm not doing it either."

They stopped, narrowing their eyes as they attempt to glare each other out.

"Let's settle this like detectives."

He looked at Hakuba strangely.

"Causing a murder and solving it?"

"What? No. Where on earth did you get that from?"

He shrugged.

"I thought that was the only way."

Hakuba gave him the evil eye.

Apparantly, neither of them were in a good mood.

The weather was becoming colder, it was almost a damn blizzard.

A damn blizzard.

"Why did you have to dare him like that?"

He scowled.

"Well, how was I gonna know he could change the friggin weather?"

Hakuba stared at him, before grabbing hold of him and shaking him.

"This is Kuroba we're talking about. He. Can. Do. Anything."

He wrenched himself from the half-brit's grip, stumbling back.

"I didn't know that!" he yelled, making an effort in being heard over the storm. "It's the weather! You can't change the weather!"

"Little cold, Tantei-kun?"

He turned abruptly, only to see nothing.

This was his worst nightmare.

"KUROBA!" Hakuba howled. "YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, OR I SWEAR YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET EVER KNOWING ME-"

A snowball smacked him in the face before he could finish.

"Hakuba, where is he?"

"Can't you see I took a death blow?"

He scowled, glarinng at the fallen figure.

"That was not a death blow. It was a snowbal-" he yelled, only to be hit himself.

"KUROBA! YOU ARE GOING TO GET A THOUSAND SOCCER BALLS FOR THIS!"

He fell over when someone stuck his leg out.

Before the teen could get away, he grabbed hold of the ankle.

And pulled.

A pale face appeared, and his eyes widened.

"You!"

"I'm sure we've never met."

"Where's Kuroba?"

The white haired teen grinned.

"Behind you~"

Shit.

* * *

"What are you doing? We had a meeting yesterday."

He looked up.

Tooth's worried face looked down at him.

"Are you sick?"

"No." he shook his head vigorously.

"Then why are you hiding in your closet?"

"I had a bad sense of foreboding... Frostbite was doing something... He's doing something..." he shivered, rubbing himself.

"..." Tooth closed the closet door, frowning.

She looked towards the exit.

"I thought Jack was in Japan yesterday."


End file.
